


the way you smell (it drives me wild)

by theonewiththeeyebrows



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Always Female Stiles Stilinski, F/M, Scent Kink, old fic, started in Jan 2012
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-06
Updated: 2017-04-06
Packaged: 2018-10-15 10:53:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10555122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theonewiththeeyebrows/pseuds/theonewiththeeyebrows
Summary: Stiles thinks Derek hates her. The way he breathes around her makes her think she stinks.





	

**Author's Note:**

> [Original Prompt:](http://teenwolfkink.livejournal.com/2069.html?thread=1895445#t1895445)  
>  "Derek is fascinated by girl!Stiles' scent. Stiles catches on, only she starts to think she smells. Hilarity ensues.
> 
> ...that's kind of Twilight-esque, isn't it? lol I'm actually looking for more comedy than tragic romance though. Do I get a pass, fandom? *doe eyes*"
> 
> I had started and posted these Anonymously on the teenwolfkink journal. I never 'finished' it, but I think it's fine where it ended. This is the slightly editted version of the post from 4 years ago.
> 
> ETA: I am not trying to bash Allison. She is one of my favorite characters on the show. In this story however, she's a bit of an insecure girlfriend, but she also doesn't really know Stiles (when would she have the time -- Scott's always around!). She doesn't understand Scott and Stiles' platonic friendship because she grew up watching 'When Harry met Sally" -- a guy and a girl can never be friends, sex will always get in the way. But Scott and Stiles are BFFs... bros, even. Scott thinks of Stiles as one of the boys, and Scott is like 95% straight (so he can't possibly ever find himself attracted to Stiles -- and he's seen her in a bikini a bazillion times, and they used to platonic sleep together till they were 13. Scott and Stiles kissed once when they were 13, but it was way too bizarre and awkward -- it also felt like kissing your mom, which, romantically, is a huge turn off.

Stiles is not your average girl. She isn't pretty, or girly, or normal. She's also fairly certain that people think she's a lesbian. Except for her best friend; she's pretty sure that air-head just thinks she's a guy, which to be fair, she kind of is, except where it counts.

"Dude!" Scott says as he throws his arm around her shoulders. "Guy's night at Derek's, you in?"

"You do know I'm not _actually_ a boy right?" Scott just looks at her like she's grown another head. "Fine. I'm in."

"YEAH! It's going to be so much fun. Pizza, _beer_ and all us dudes hanging out. Derek says it's important for the pack to bond if we want to keep our humanity intact, or something like that." Scott babbles as Stiles turns into her classroom. "Pick me up at 7?"

"Sure," Stiles mumbles and throws her hands up at the significant look that Allison and Lydia throw her way. "Fuck you, you know he thinks I'm a boy, right? Plus, Scott's like a brother to me and incest is so not my thing, so don't worry, your boyfriend is not cheating on you, trust me."

"Oh, you think we're worried? Who would ever go for you when we're around anyways? Plus aren't you a lesbian?" Lydia says, bitchy as ever, and it kind of stings.

* * *

Stiles pulls up to Derek's house and tumbles out of the jeep. She can hear Jackson laughing at her and Scott helps her up with a goofy grin on his face as well.

"You are the most unladylike girl I have ever met!" Jackson guffaws as she walks into the house. She makes a face at him which has him laughing even harder. When they turn to Scott and see the confused look on his face, they both crack up.

"I just ordered the meat special... Oh." Derek walks in, phone in his hand. "What are you doing here?"

"Hi?" Stiles waves at him awkwardly.

"Dude, you said 'Guys Night'!" Scott says as he walks over to the TV and DVD setup.

"Yeah... GUYS night. Pack night." Derek emphasizes and Scott just shrugs at him and settles on the couch, Jackson jumps into the seat next to him leaving space for the Derek and Stiles who awkwardly shuffle into the crouched space left on the sofa.

When the movie starts Stiles is dimly aware of Derek fidgeting next to her and her awareness of him grows as he keeps taking deep breaths and then holding them before exhaling loudly.

When the door bell rings she sighs in relief as Derek jumps up and runs away to pay the pizza dude. She gets up and heads to the bathroom. She smells her armpits before going back outside. She pulls Scott off to the side and glares at Jackson when he wiggles his eyebrows at her.

"Do I smell?"

"What?"

"Do. I. Smell?"

"Uh." Scott sniffs at her. "Err, no?" 

"Is that an answer or a question?" 

"Huh?"

"Never mind. I'll ask Jackson."

Jackson just looks at her as though she is crazy and then tells her she smells delicious and wants to know if she wants to go out back to his Beamer and fuck. She slaps him.

When they go back to restart the movie, Derek pulls Jackson into the seat next to him and then shrugs at her as though it was an accident.

When the movie is over and they're headed out, Stiles reached out to hug Derek who scrunches up his nose at her before reluctantly letting her hug him, and she's aware that he isn't breathing while she does, so she holds on tighter just to see how long he'll do it. When she pulls away when he's let out a breath and taken one in, he has a disgusted look on his face so she scowls at him and drags Scott away before driving off.

* * *

"OH, MY GOD, I THINK I'M GOING TO DIE! What did you do? Bathe in an entire tub of perfume?" Scott screeched when he got in the car.

"No, idiot," Stiles grumbles and grips the steering wheel a little tighter, foot pressing the accelerator a little harder in her annoyance.

"Ok. No. Pull over. Pulloverpullover!" Scott yells, banging the dashboard. He stumbles out of the car as soon as Stiles pulls off the road. "Go without me- I'll just... I'd rather run to school!"

"Fine!" Her face contorts into a scowl and she races away, leaving Scott coughing as her car kicks up the dirt around him.

When she reaches her locker, she sighs in frustration. But Jackson comes up behind her.

"My God, woman, how much perfume did you use?" Jackson breathes into her hair. "I can't smell the sexy scent of you! Why would you do that?"

"So you're admitting that I smell!" Stiles rounds on him and points her finger in his face.

"Calm down, little lady. Everyone smells!" Jackson says, hands running down her arms. Stiles shoves him into the lockers before she runs to her next class and hopes that everyone will just leave her alone.

* * *

"Where is Stiles?" Derek asks after the rest of the pack has been milling around his house for about twenty minutes. Jackson and Scott look at each other and shrug. Allison huffs into Scott's shoulder in annoyance.

"How do you not know where she is? She's your best friend! Call her!" Derek growls out to Scott, who proceeds to fumble his phone out of his pocket and text Stiles. When his phone beeps at him, Derek raises an eyebrow, "Well!?"

"Uh. She says she's not coming. She's not pack, she doesn't need to be here.  Uh. She thinks it's better if she stays away from now onwards anyways. Why would Stiles think its better for her to stay away?" Scott asks, confused.

"She's been acting so strange lately..." Jackson says out loud without meaning to.

"I think that's just _her_. She's weird. Good riddance!" Allison mumbles, knowing full well that the three wolfs can hear her. Her grip on Scott's arm tightens when both Derek and Jackson growl menacingly at her, but Scott pulls away to look at her with a disappointed look on his face.

"I know you don't like her, Ally, but she's my best friend. I don't know why you're jealous of her either, she's Stiles!" Scott says with a disgusted look on his face. "She's like my sister, or my twin, or something like family. I don't get mad at you when you're hanging out with Lydia and Danny, do I?" 

"That's not the same thing! Lydia is, well, Lydia. And Danny is gay! Stiles is always all over you!" Allison squeals in self-defense and Derek growls low in his throat, the sound raises Scott and Jackson's hackles.

“I don’t care what you think, Stiles is a part of this pack. I am the alpha, I am your leader, if I say ‘yield’, you yield. Allison, we don’t need more trouble in this pack, if you can’t keep your jealousy in check, I suggest you figure out a way to make it work, or you will not be welcome in this pack!” Derek snarls.

“Why!? Stiles is human too. At least I am someone’s potential mate. What is she? Huh? She’s nothing!” Allison snaps, using Scott to shield her from Derek.

“Stiles is not nothing. She is the core of this pack. She is everything. You, on the other hand, are disposable. End of discussion. _Someone_ , please get her here soon, she has the plans for our next training and full moon.” Derek’s eyes flash as he chastises the pack for neglecting Stiles. 

Scott fumbles with his phone and calls Stiles.

* * *

“Why weren’t you at the meeting?” The sound of his voice makes her jump out of her skin and drop the glass of water she is holding.

“Jeez, Derek! Give a girl some warning!” She bends down to pick up and set the glass on her computer desk. “What do you want?”

“Why weren’t you at the meeting?” Derek sits down on her bed waiting for her to continue.

“How does it matter? It’s not like I’m a part of the pack or anything. Plus, I figured I wasn’t really wanted there anyways.” Stiles shrugs and moves to look at the books on her bookcase with a casual air of indifference that Derek can tell is fake.

“Of course you’re a part of the pack! Why the fuck would you think you’re not? You plan all our training sessions! Without you, we’d all probably be dead five times over. How could you think you weren’t needed at the pack meeting?” Derek growls at her before slamming her into a wall.

“What the fuck Derek! I’m not a boy! Stop fucking pushing me around like one. My dad's going to see bruises and think someone abused me.” Stiles shoves at Derek ineffectively, “You made it pretty clear you were repulsed by me at Guy’s Night or whatever we did last week. I even asked Scott and Jackson whether I smelled bad because of you. Do you have any idea how awkward that was?” Derek’s nose flares at her outburst and he takes a shaky breath and holds it.

“See! Even now you’re holding your breath as though I’m the smelliest thing you’ve ever smelt!” Stiles cries out, pushing at Derek's hulking form again.

“I’m not repulsed by you. You don’t smell bad, you smell fucking delicious” Derek whispers, crowding her tighter against the wall and pressing his burgeoning erection into her hip. “It turns me on.”

“What?” Stiles whimpers stupidly, when Derek presses his face into Stiles' neck and breathes in deeply. Stiles tries to half-heartedly push him away. 

“I am not repulsed by your smell. When you’re near me, I want to rip your clothes off and mount you like you're a bitch in heat. It doesn’t matter where we are, or who is around. I want to take you right there. I want to fuck you full of me, lock myself inside you and fill you up with my spunk till your belly is ripe with my pups. I want to fucking _breed_ you, Stiles.”  Derek rocks forward, and Stiles can’t help but moan at his words. He takes her mouth in a bruising kiss before he drops his head against her shoulder.

“Fuck!” Derek growls against her neck before he breathes in deeply, again. Stiles can feel him throb against her and she pushes at his chest with persistent hands. When she manages to put a little distance between them, she pulls her shirt over her arms and does the same to Derek’s. She pulls him back to her with an insistent hand on the nape of his neck and bites brutal kisses against his mouth. 

“What the fuck was stopping you, you asshole!” When she turns around to lock her bedroom door, Derek plasters himself along her back, one hand playing with the button on her jeans and the other cupping her breast as he breathes in her scent deeply.

“The things I want to do to you, Stiles. I don't think even your wildest fantasies could conjure up.” His fingers fumble with her button before sliding inside her panties.

“God, Derek! Less talking, more fuh-fuckin-guh!”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! 
> 
> If you enjoyed this, please give me kudos or write me a comment to let me know.


End file.
